


Role Reversal

by vivaforever597



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji just doesn't understand how some things are supposed to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sistergrimmerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistergrimmerin/gifts).



"Stupid Shinji!"

Shinji flushed. What had he done wrong? He thought the proposal had gone nicely...

"Why would you ask _me_ to marry you?" Asuka continued, fuming.

"I... I..."

"Idiot." Asuka crossed her arms. "You ought to have let me ask _you_."

Shinji's eyes widened. "Does that mean you'll marry me?" he asked, both excited and a little worried.

"No!" Asuka shrieked. "But I'll let _you_ marry _me_." She paused. "Is that all right?" she asked with a vocal sneer.

Shinji gulped. "Y-yes."

Asuka snapped him into an embrace and kissed him harshly. "Stupid Shinji," she repeated affectionately.


End file.
